


A Reasonable Request

by Nutbuttaz



Series: Safe, Loved. [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Training, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Chastity Cage, Collars, Dom!Yennefer, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Geralt can purr and I’ll go to the grave believing this, Hand Feeding, Kink Negotiation, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Pet Play, Polyamory, Porn What Plot, Punishment, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Subdrop, Subspace, They all love each other very much, Threesome F/F/M, Whipping, inflatable butt plug, submissive!Geralt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutbuttaz/pseuds/Nutbuttaz
Summary: Ciri’s curiosity about Yennefer and Geralt’s “play” leads to her request for an experience that Yennefer is VERY willing to indulge her in.(Part of a series but the *first chapter* be read as a stand-alone if you’re not into Geralt/Ciri or Geralt/Yen 😘)
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Safe, Loved. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother’s Day you FILTHY ANIMALS.
> 
> First chapter has mentioned Geralt/Yen/Ciri but there is no Geralt. If you only want girl on girl action, the first chapter can be read as a stand alone. The following chapters have Geralt.

Yennefer wouldn’t call Ciri’s behavior _suspicious,_ per se, but the girl was acting oddly. There was a courier with a package that arrived the day before, which Ciri had hidden away in her room like a squirrel. There were whispered conversations with the housekeeper that cut off abruptly whenever Yen was near. Geralt picked up a mysterious (read as: completely fictitious) contract that would keep him out of town for two nights. The cherry on top was that Ciri was acting perfectly sweet and amenable despite Geralt being away. She had a tendency to turn bratty when she didn’t have the Witcher to dote on her around the clock.

These things separately would not cause Yen to raise an eyebrow, but all together? ...Something strange was afoot.

It started in the afternoon the next day. Yennefer was reclining with a book on her chaise lounge out in the garden when the housekeeper approached her with a bouquet of roses and a note. Yennefer rolled her eyes instinctively. _Here we go_. She thanked the housekeeper and cradled the roses in her arm as she read the note. 

_My dearest Yen,_

_All will be revealed soon._

_I request your presence at dinner,_

_7 o’clock on the patio._

_PS wear something nice, yet easy to remove._

_Cirilla_

  
  


Yennefer smirked and folded the note, tucking it into the pocket of her jacket. Ah, so this was a sex thing. Fair enough. Ciri was planning something special, probably romantic and preciously vanilla in nature. Mind you, reader, that didn’t bother Yennefer in the slightest - she would happily make love with Ciri until the Second Conjunction arrived. She simply didn’t understand _why_ the girl was making such a fuss over it all. They had been together countless times and in countless settings, with and without Geralt participating. And they were good together, _very_ good, and _very_ well practiced at what they did. So, really, why go into such trouble to seduce? A simple grope of the ass would suffice to get Yen into bed with her. There had to be something more to this.

The sorceress turned back to her book, settling the roses beside her on the chaise lounge. She stroked her fingers over the soft petals idly, wondering about Ciri’s choice of flower. If the girl was seducing her, then there was surely a message to be had in the bouquet. Red roses were a symbol of passion and love - sweet and dangerous at the same time. Lost in thought, Yen traced her fingertip over one of the thorns, not realizing how sharp that particular one was until it had pricked her. She cursed and sucked at the bead of blood on her finger, wincing. Geralt wasn’t there to hum so she had to do it herself. “Hmm.”

Yen took her time getting ready that evening. Ciri wanted something pretty to look at, and Yen was _not_ in the business of disappointing others with her looks. It was rather refreshing, actually, to preen herself and dress up for a date like this. Not that the three of them had become slovenly in their outward appearances, but after living with the same people for years and not _having_ to impress them… well, it seemed to be a common woe of the married couples Yen used to help with virility potions. They had no lack of passion, though, and never a dull moment in bed whether in twos or threes. Still, there was a thrill to being wanted to be looked at, admired. Hm, maybe this girl did know a thing or two about seducing her…

What to wear, what to wear. No undergarments. That was easy enough. Ciri wanted to get her undressed quickly. Well, that also sorted out dresses with buttons because nobody had time for that nonsense in the heat of passion. So that left laces. Yen tutted her tongue as she ran her fingers through the dresses in her wardrobe, running through the pros and cons of each garment in her mind. She stopped suddenly. Ah, there. A deep crimson red, not unlike the roses Ciri had sent her. _Theme: check._ It was a form-fitting, lacy thing, scandalously close to being see-through. The kind of garment she used to wear to the balls at Vizima or in the court of Aedirn. _Sexy: check._ And, miracle of miracles, it was fastened only by one row of satin laces on her lower back. _Easy to remove: check_.

She dressed rather quickly, having lost track of time while choosing her outfit. Her hair and makeup were already done from earlier. She brushed her curls once more just for good measure, and spritzed herself with her signature fragrance before leaving the room. She caught a glimpse of herself in the hallway mirror and smirked. Oh, sweet Ciri. She was in for a treat.

A laugh caught in Yen’s throat as she entered the patio overlooking the vineyards. Ciri was wearing a fitted white gown, _of course._ She must be playing the innocent card tonight. Yen could work with that. The sorceress took a moment to admire the girl’s beauty in the golden warmth of the sunset. Her dress was more modest than Yen’s, but still sensual with sheer paneling on the sides of the bodice and intricate laces over her breasts. Her ash blonde hair was pinned up as usual, with a few deliberately loosened strands framing her face. It was early summer, and Ciri had extra freckles and a healthy glow from all the sunshine she’d been getting. She didn’t need makeup, and hadn’t worn any besides the kohl framing her eyes and a shimmering lip balm.

Ciri had been sipping a glass of white wine until she noticed Yen standing in the doorway gazing at her, and instantly set the glass down. Ciri smiled warmly at her, standing up from the table and holding out a hand. “Yen, you look…” Ciri faltered, finding the right word as her eyes drank in the sight of Yen in that stunning dress. She blushed and looked up, meeting Yen’s eyes. “Ravishing,” Ciri concluded confidently. 

Yen smiled demurely and walked forward, taking Ciri’s hand and brushing her fingers over the girl’s cheek. “And you look like an angel, my love. Now what have I done right in my life that the heavens spared you to share with me?” _Damn, I’m good_. She took advantage of Ciri’s momentary daze at her words to lean in and kiss the girl properly, passionately, pulling her flush against her own body. Ciri moaned against her mouth but stiffened, pushing Yen away. 

“Wait,” Ciri gasped. She took a steadying breath and squeezed Yen’s hands. “In time. I need to talk to you first. Nothing dull, I promise. But it's important that we talk before.”

Yen nodded and pecked at Ciri’s lips. “Of course, my love. Lead the way.”

Ciri pulled out Yen’s chair for her and settled her in. She even fanned a cloth napkin and spread it over Yen’s lap. There was a glass of wine already poured for the sorceress, and she accepted it and tapped her glass against Ciri’s as the girl sat down. “Cheers,” Yen said, taking a long sip of her drink. She set down her glass and cleared her throat. “Now, darling, you’ve kept me in suspense for quite some time. Won’t you tell me what’s going on?”

Their conversation was interrupted by the cook sweeping in with elegantly made plates of salmon with roasted spring vegetables and savory rice. Yen hummed happily, as it was one of her favorite meals. Ciri knew, and had chosen it. Of course. 

What the _hell_ was the girl planning for them that she felt she had to charm Yen like this?

Ciri waited until they had eaten half their dinner before she spoke. The girl was always hungry; Yen assumed that she wanted to eat her fill just in case the topic of their conversation ended dinner abruptly. Oh, was she right. Yen was always right.

“So,” Ciri began. She set down her fork and knife and picked up her wine glass. Liquid courage. “Yennefer… I…”

Yennefer smiled at her coyly, swirling her finger around the rim of her wine glass seductively, “Yes, darling? You can’t shock me, go ahead.”

Ciri grinned at her, knowing she was right. “I… okay. So, you know what you do to Geralt, just the two of you?”

Sweet, fond images of Geralt bound and gagged, fucked, whipped, choked, crying, bleeding, begging her for mercy. “Yes?” Yennefer purred, squirming a little in her seat. 

Ciri took a deep breath. “I… want _that_. From you. Tonight, please.” 

“Mm,” Yennefer hummed. She took a long sip of wine, then poured another glass for herself and Ciri from the carafe on the table. “Well, I like the image of that quite a bit. And I’m willing to do it. But do you understand what you’re asking me? I want to know how far you want to go… are you talking binding, spanking?” Vanilla, as far as Yen was concerned, but she was in no place to judge Ciri’s fantasies against her own perverted scale of kinks. The girl was just past her twenty-third birthday, not even close to the century of experience Yennefer held.

When Ciri hesitated Yennefer reached out a hand for her to hold. The girl interlaced their fingers, squeezing affectionately. “I want it all, Yen. I sent Geralt away because I knew he would intervene if I was in fear. I… I _want_ to be in distress. I want to say stop and you don’t stop. I want to cry and you don’t take pity. I want bruises. I know you can, Yen. I’d ask him but he can’t. He can hardly spank me rough enough to leave marks.”

“Ciri,” Yennefer breathed her name reverently. She’d never heard the girl talk like this, and it made the domme in her hungry. “Darling, I’m honored you want this from me. And I will. You know I’d give you anything, my love.”

Ciri smiled, a little nervous. “Thank you, Yen. I have, uh, specific requests?”

“Of course, darling. Tell me,” the sorceress soothed, taking a long draw of wine. 

“Spanking, _definitely._ Maybe the belt?”

“Mmhm.”

“Dirty talk.”

“Obviously.”

“Nipple play? Or pain?”

“Oh, be careful what you wish for darling. What else?”

A beat. Ciri licked her lips. “Anal. Push my limits. And double penetration.”

Yen bit her lip. She was regretting that lack of undergarments now. She was so wet at the thought of dominating Ciri that she was sure she was soaked through her dress. She took a deep breath. “I can do all of that for you, _gladly._ The same safeword as always, Gwent?” Ciri nodded firmly. Yen sighed happily and stood up. “Then, darling, don’t make me wait. I want you upstairs. _Now.”_

Call it witcher training or psychokinesis or whatever you want, but Cirilla had never moved and stripped simultaneously so quickly in her life. The laces on the front of her dress were undone before she hit the stairs, and the dress was off entirely before she had even entered their bedroom. Like Yen she had skipped undergarments today, and sat on their bed stark naked, hungry, and ready. 

Yen took her time going upstairs. She was in power, and therefore in no rush. She didn’t even bother to undress until she was in the room. Once she was there, she took her sweet time knowing that Ciri was waiting for her eagerly. She wanted time to think, after all. Usually when she planned a session with Geralt she had premeditated every move, every punishment, every toy, sometimes mentally charting minute-to-minute from initiation to completion. She knew every little button of his, all his tells, all his weaknesses, how to break him and put him back together. She hadn’t dominated a new partner since… well, since she started with Geralt. This would be a challenge, but the reward… oh, the thought of Ciri trusting her so much made her heart ache. 

“Come here.” Not a question. A demand. A test, to see how quick and willing Ciri was. The girl hurried to her side and Yennefer turned her back to her. “On your knees. Hands on your thighs. Sit and be good until I ask for you.”

Ciri bit her bottom lip and did as she was told. Yennefer had unlaced her gown and stood in front of Ciri as she pulled the dress slowly over her own head, the lace skirt brushing over Ciri’s lap as it went. She dropped the dress on the ground next to Ciri and sauntered away to her wardrobe. The occasion called for something special. She hummed to herself as she took her time picking through pieces of lingerie before settling on a black lace corset and matching thong decorated with red ribbon. _Theme_ : _check._

Next was the toy cabinet. It was locked, somewhat to protect the contents from an innocent but curious outsider, but also as part of her domination over Geralt. He wasn’t permitted to use certain toys without her knowledge or, in some cases, her participation. She adored the look on his face, the plea in his eyes when he wanted something badly enough to ask her for it. Or beg. Oh, she loved it when he begged.

“Should we do this again, this sound-,” Yennefer twirled her fingers through the air and the metallic click of a lock turning sounded through the room, “-will make you want to cum on the spot, if I’ve done my part correctly.” She looked back at Ciri, who was watching her with wide, amazed eyes. Yen smirked. “And you can be assured that I will.” 

Yen opened the cabinet. Their room was dimly lit, and through the shadows cast on the shelves Ciri could just barely catch a glimpse of neatly ordered rows of toys, silver tools, coiled lengths of rope, leather restraints, and labeled jars of oils and salves. Ciri shivered in anticipation. She could see what Yennefer meant about the cabinet. Her thoughts wandered for a moment, thinking of Geralt kneeling in this position, waiting just like she was. She moaned softly, fingers clenching at her thighs. Yennefer was moving so damned slow and if she had known it would be like this she would’ve touched herself while she waited for Yen to come upstairs. 

“Impatient,” Yennefer teased. She selected a leather collar and a black dildo, a bit on the smaller size of medium, and carried them over to Ciri. She leaned over and patted Ciri’s ass to have her raise her hips, and when she did Yen settled the dildo under her. “There, sit on this for now. Good. Perhaps you’ll be able to focus with something to hold on to.” Ciri sighed in relief as she sank onto the dildo with no resistance from her soaked and aching pussy. A simple mercy. Yen hummed in approval and stood in front of her, holding up the leather collar. “Do you know what this is?”

“Yes. It’s Geralt’s.”

“Correct. No, you won’t wear it around your neck. That’s his privilege as my submissive. I am going to bind your wrists with this. Hold them out, hands clasped.” Yennefer wrapped the length of leather around Ciri’s thin wrists. There was just enough slack to wrap them each once and then secure them with the buckle. Ciri tested them briefly. A little give but not much, and the leather was supple and well cared for. Yen’s voice cut through her thoughts, “The pulse point on your wrists carries your scent. The next time he wears this, he’s going to smell everything I put you through tonight. Does that please you, Ciri?”

Ciri moaned and rocked back on the dildo, clenching around it. “Yes, Yen, I-“ 

A bright smack across her face took her breath away. She froze, then looked up at Yennefer in shock. The sorceress smiled sweetly. “You may call me mistress or madam while in my control. When you answer me, you may say ‘yes, mistress’ or ‘no, mistress’. You may say single word requests like ‘more, please, stop’. If you disobey me you will be punished accordingly. If you don’t think you can keep your mouth from running, I can shut you up in any number of ways. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress.”

Yennefer purred and stroked Ciri’s face, dipping her thumb into the girl's mouth. “Good girl, such a quick learner. Does that cock feel nice in you?”

“Mmmf. Yes, mistress.”

“Sweet girl. Bounce on it for me, give me a little show while I get ready.” 

Ciri braced her toes against the floor and did as she was told, moaning in relief. She held her bound wrists in her lap, only able to use the leverage from her feet and hips to move. Yennefer watched her fondly for a moment before returning to the cabinet, selecting several more items and carrying them to the bed. Ciri’s moans were getting louder. Yennefer at least had her experiences in bed with the girl to know when she was about to cum just by her sounds, and that was precisely what Ciri was doing. Yen crossed the room quickly and grabbed Ciri by the hair, shoving her forward. The girl whimpered as she lost her balance, catching herself on her elbows and forearms before her face hit the hardwood floor. Yen grabbed the base of the dildo and pounded it into Ciri’s pussy, yanking her head up by the hair. “Did I say you could cum?”

“No, mistress, I didn’t-“ Ciri’s words cut off with a cry as Yen pulled her hair harder. She tried to squirm away. The dildo felt so good and now she _was_ going to cum with Yen fucking her with it. Her thighs trembled, trying to hold off from orgasming.

“Mouthy bitch, it’s a yes or no answer. I didn’t say you could, so don’t you dare cum.” Yen knew Ciri would fail at her instructions, but the girl did _want_ to be punished. Yen moved her arm faster, watching the girl tremble and jerk her hips at the stimulation. She scratched her fingernails against Ciri’s scalp teasingly. “You’re going to disappoint me, aren’t you? We’ve only just started and you can barely control yourself. Oh, I’ve got my work cut out for me tonight.”

That was it. Ciri shrieked and came hard, clenching around the toy and sobbing her remorse. “I’m sorry, mistress!”

Yennefer withdrew the toy and her hand immediately. “Tsk, tsk. Sorry isn’t part of the vocabulary. We don’t apologize with words here, we apologize with pain. Up. Lay down on the bed. _Now_!” Yennefer snapped viciously when Ciri struggled to get up between being bound and dazed from her orgasm. Yen grabbed her hair again and hauled her up. “Must I do everything for you?” She dragged the girl over to the bed and pushed her down on it. Ciri turned her head to watch Yennefer’s movements and whimpered when she picked up a riding crop. The sorceress flicked the tip between her fingers, humming happily when Ciri’s eyes grew wide. She placed the tip between Ciri’s shoulder blades, pressing down. “The belt is for experienced, good little pets. You are neither of those things. You are being trained like a willful beast that needs breaking. Understand?” 

It took Ciri two tries to find her voice. “Y-yes, mistress.” She felt Yennefer drag the tip of the crop along the column of her spine and shivered at the sensation. It glanced over her tailbone and nudged at her thighs to spread them slightly. Ciri did as requested, wiggling into as comfortable a position as she could with her arms bound and folded under her chest.

“I’m going to give you five for being mouthy, and five for cumming without permission. And no, don’t think I’m being lenient. Quantity and quality are not related here.” The tip left her skin and Ciri heard the whistle in the air before the crop hit her thighs. She gasped in surprise, having expected it to hit her ass first. Yennefer giggled. Another on her thighs. Then her lower back. The tip teased her cheeks before withdrawing and hitting the backs of her knees. Ciri choked back a sob. Okay, _that_ one hurt. The crop trailed further down, and Ciri cried out when the whip hit the soft underside of her feet. “A little pain, then a little pleasure,” Yennefer informed her sweetly. “Is this what you wanted?”

The crop smacked her ass hard, and Ciri moaned. “ _Yes_ , mistress.” 

Yennefer hummed in response, landing the next four strikes on the soft pale globes of Ciri’s ass. She set down the crop and smoothed her hands over Ciri’s reddened ass. The girl moaned, arching up into her touch. Yennefer spread her cheeks, admiring the wet mess Ciri had created while being whipped. “Hm, look at that pretty pussy shining wet for your mistress.” Yennefer picked up a toy and settled onto the bed beside Ciri, stroking a hand over the welt forming on her lower back. “Normally I would need slick for this next part, but you have plenty to spare.” Ciri gasped at the sensation of something rubbery and firm swiping against her folds, collecting wetness. Yennefer dragged the plug upwards, pressing the tip against Ciri’s asshole. “I think you’re going to like this one. Not at first, though,” Yennefer amended her statement with a cruel laugh as she pressed firmly, sinking the toy into Ciri. The girl cried out and squirmed as the plug stretched her. It wasn’t big, but she wasn’t prepared and hadn’t had anything in her ass in a long time. Yen’s hand on her back held her down firmly as she popped the toy inside, giving a little tug at the base to settle it. Ciri was breathing heavily, whimpering.

“I hope that wasn’t too much for you… because that was nothing.” Yennefer’s voice was dark and wicked as she dangled a cord with a bulb against Ciri’s thigh. “Feel this? It’s attached to the plug. Wonder what it does?” Ciri was too scared to venture a guess. Yennefer squeezed the bulb in her hand and shivered when Ciri jumped in surprise at the sensation of the plug inflating inside her. Yennefer gave one more pump, then a pause. “Want to know how big it can get?”

Ciri’s jaw dropped open at the thought and she felt panic rush through her. Instinctively she drew her knees up to push away from Yen but the sorceress anticipated her movement, straddling her lower back gracefully. Yen sank her weight into the girl, sliding her hand up between her shoulder blades and pressing down as she rubbed at those tense shoulders. “There, there. No need to panic, little slut. I haven’t ripped anyone open. Not _yet,_ at least.” With that, she pumped the bulb twice and felt Ciri struggling beneath her. 

“No, no!” Ciri cried out, wincing in pained pleasure as the bulb stretched her too much, too fast. Her rational mind, if it had been present, would remind her that if she had taken Geralt’s cock up her ass then she could definitely handle this toy. But her rational mind was nowhere to be found. Yennefer pumped once more then dropped the bulb, letting it dangle on the bed between Ciri’s thighs. She reached back and tapped the base of the plug, grinning at Ciri’s muffled sob of discomfort. She dipped her fingers into Ciri’s pussy and rubbed at her walls, feeling the plug stretching her from the inside. 

“Mmm, I can feel it from here,” Yennefer teased, massaging Ciri’s pussy. “What a good girl, stretched so wide. Now, here’s the best part.” Yennefer reached for the bulb and pressed the release valve. She savored Ciri’s sigh of relief as the plug deflated to its original size. Yennefer giggled as she took her finger off the valve and grasped the bulb again. “Ready for more? Oh, no, don’t bother to answer. I don’t care.” She pumped the plug up, not giving any pauses this time, but making sure to count her squeezes so she wouldn’t hurt the girl more than necessarily. Ciri started to squirm and sob as she reached her limit. Yen deflated it and pumped it back up, one extra squeeze this time. Deflated, and inflated again. Something was slowly changing in Ciri’s demeanor as time went on. She had relaxed onto the mattress, rocking her hips into the sensation of being pumped up. She even moaned, not in pain but in pleasure.

“Ah, I knew you would,” Yennefer purred, stroking her fingers through Ciri’s hair. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, mistress,” Ciri whimpered as the toy deflated and was pumped up once more. She laid still and good as Yennefer dropped the bulb and stood up. Ciri felt heavy as she laid on the mattress, pleasure throbbing between her legs. She realized she didn’t care what came next and closed her eyes, submitting herself to Yennefer’s enjoyment. She felt the buckle of the collar pop open, her wrists released. Gentle hands rubbed her wrists for a moment before moving to her shoulders, guiding her onto her back and spreading her legs wide open. Her arms were lifted above her head, laid against a pillow. Those gentle hands caressed her face, eyes fluttering but still closed.

“Mm, didn’t take you long to get to this place,” Yennefer soothed. “I thought I would have to hurt you quite a bit more.” Ciri felt the plug deflate, and whimpered as it was tugged out only to be replaced with another, longer and with a wide base just like the previous plug. It fit snugly, a comfortable stretch, and had been lubed up generously with something that made Ciri’s insides cool and tingled pleasantly. “Keep your eyes closed for me. You feel safe there, don’t you?”

“Yes, mistress,” Ciri murmured contentedly. She did. It was a sensation she wished she could bask in forever.

“Good girl. Feel this now?” Yennefer dragged a chain over Ciri’s belly, up to her breasts. Ciri shivered at the cold metal against her hot skin. She felt a tiny pinch on her breast, what she would remember later as a warning pinch. The pinching traveled along her breast, and she realized with shock where it would end just as the clamp settled on her hard nipple. She cried out, eyes squeezed shut, as the same sensations traveled along her other breast and nipple. She thought that was the worst of it until Yennefer lifted the chain that connected the two nipple clamps off her chest and _tugged._

Ciri’s eyes flew open at that, and the resulting slap across her face was hard enough to knock the breath out of her. She whined and shut her eyes, knowing what she’d done wrong. 

“I see I was wrong, you still need to be broken of bad habits,” Yennefer chastised her, lifting higher on the chain and pressing her other hand on the center of Ciri’s chest to prevent her arching her back for relief. 

“Ow ow, no, mistress please, I’ll be good.”

 _Smack._ The other cheek this time, and Yen rolled her eyes. “Really? Because you’re still doing a shit job. Hold your knees up for me.” Ciri did as she was told, and gasped as a cock was shoved in her pussy. Yen paused inside her, and Ciri realized she must be wearing a strap on because both her hands were still occupied. Ciri moaned, squeezing around the two lengths inside her. Sweet pleasure compared to the grating pain in her nipples. She thought she was doing a good job handling the fullness until Yen started rocking forward, pushing and pressing the plug with her cock as she did so and creating an overwhelming mix of sensations. 

Yennefer slapped her again. Had her eyes been open? Did she say something? She didn’t know. The pressure on her nipples released, replaced by Yennefer’s wicked fingers grabbing and pinching her. “ _Fuck,”_ Ciri gritted in pain, squirming underneath Yen as the sorceress fucked and pinched her harder. She was ready for the slap that knocked her face to the side, but it didn’t sting any less. All Ciri could do was grasp her knees, fingers digging into the welts left by the crop, and cry. Yes, cry. Because it _felt good_ to.

The cock slipped from her pussy, the plug pulled from her ass. Ciri almost opened her eyes but remembered herself at the last moment before she did. Yen was guiding her onto her hands and knees, pressing her face into the mattress. Yen’s body leaned away from her just for a moment, then returned with an item in hand. Ciri jumped at the feeling of the tip of the riding crop against her skin again, not trying to hide her groan of fear. Behind her, Yennefer purred as she pressed her cock into Ciri’s ass. There was more of that cooling lube, and it was a mercy against the ache inside her. Yen pushed until she was seated fully, then teased the riding crop against Ciri’s thigh. 

“This is it, darling, this is when you prove to be a good girl and cum for me, _not until_ the whip strikes ten times. If you cum before then, I’m going to torture you with other things until you beg to have the whip back as a mercy. Understand?”

Ciri whimpered and gripped a pillow in her hands. “Yes, mistress.”

“Good.” Yen rolled her hips, starting slow and deep, and it felt… _oh._ Ciri moaned, realizing she was going to make it feel good so she’d cum. And she wasn’t whipping her, why wasn’t she whipping her? No, no, it felt too good, please-

“Please, mistress,” Ciri panted, begging. Yen hummed and patted her hip lightly. 

“Please what?” Yen was still rocking slow and sensuously and too, too nicely. 

“Please whip me, mistress.”

That earned her a pleased giggle. Yen slid the crop against Ciri’s breasts, teasing her nipples lightly. “Now why would you ask me that?”

A pleasured moan as Yen’s other hand dipped around Ciri’s hip and stroked Ciri’s clit softly. “No, no, no,” Ciri sobbed, squirming away from her touch. “You said you’d whip me, make me hurt. Please mistress!”

“Oh, I can do both. I can do whatever I want with you.” The whip singed as it moved through the air and struck Ciri on the nipple. Ciri shrieked and gripped the pillow tightly. Then she said the sweetest thing Yen had ever heard.

“Thank you, mistress!”

Yen shuddered, grinding her hips flush against Ciri’s ass. She had never denied that this gave her pleasure, too. She rubbed the tip of the crop against Ciri’s other nipple and struck that one too, then the other in rapid succession. Ciri sobbed her gratitude as Yennefer returned to fucking her properly, leaning away for better leverage upwards. She struck the soft undersides of Ciri’s upper arms next, even as she swirled her thumb around Ciri’s clit and dipped her fingers into her pussy. Ciri was falling apart, a complete mess of mixed emotions. 

“Stop, no, no,” at Yen’s hand on her clit, “ow, yes, please!” at the crop striking her tenderest spots. Four more, Ciri was keeping count. Yen leaned forward and Ciri trembled as the sorceress plunged three fingers inside her pussy, massaging her wall against where Yen was fucking her ass. Ciri felt herself clench and start to shake. “No, no!” She clawed at the bed, trying to pull away. The whip crashed down on her back. Yes, that was it, she just had to be bad enough to be whipped. She struggled even harder, but Yen was relentlessly fucking her into mattress with her hand and cock and Ciri couldn’t get away. “Stop, stop!!” Ciri’s voice was increasing in panic and Yen whipped her shoulders again. 

“Last one, little whore, take it and be done,” Yen gritted filthily in her ear. The last smack of the whip landed right on Ciri’s pussy, and the girl screamed her release. Yen held her through it, letting her cry and shake and finally go limp against the mattress. Yen slipped the cock out of her ass slowly, unbuckling her harness with one hand and shimmying out of it. She tossed it towards the end of the bed along with the riding crop. Gently, very gently, Yen guided Ciri to lay on her side and curled herself around the girl protectively. Yen stroked away her tears as she cried, kissing her cheeks. 

“Sweet one, you did _so_ incredibly well, you took my breath away,” Yennefer cooed to her, cuddling her. “I love you so much, little one.”

Ciri tried to say something but her mouth was too dry. Yennefer reached for a water skin she’d tucked under the pillow in anticipation of this very moment and held it to Ciri’s lips, letting her drink her fill. Ciri sighed gratefully, snuggling into Yen’s arms. “I love you too, Yen. I’m… I don’t know what I am…” She laughed a little, feeling blissfully tired and heavy all over. Yen kissed her forehead knowingly. 

“Don’t try to think. You just rest now. I’m staying right here. When you’re ready I’ll wash you and take care of these welts.” Yen ran her fingers whisper-light against one on Ciri’s upper arm. “You look so beautiful with these marks. Such a good girl.”

Ciri hummed softly, unable to do much else. As she fell asleep in Yen’s safe arms, she whispered sweetly, “Thank you, mama.”

Yennefer smiled and kissed her lips gently. _Happy Ciri: check._

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so remember when I was like: “no boys and this is a oneshot”? 
> 
> .... Nah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags/warnings: subdrop, after care, feral Geralt, bondage & submission

Warm arms squeezed her, lips on her forehead. Ciri rolled back and reached an arm up to where Geralt’s face should have been, thinking it was him touching her. Her hand hit his pillow, cold and unused. Empty. Panic filled her chest as the peacefulness of sleep left her. She felt raw, she hurt everywhere, there was no floating feeling anymore, she felt _sad_ and _wounded_ and _alone._

“No,” she choked out, and it wasn’t the same ‘no’ of pleasure she’d been crying out earlier. She reached out in the darkness for those arms that were touching her. Yen’s arms. They were good but not what she wanted. She realized she was crying. “Geralt? W-where… I want Geralt, _please_ , Yen-“

She was panicking. What the fuck was wrong with her head? She felt _wrong_. Yennefer was holding her, pulling her into her lap, cooing to her.

“Shhh, shhh, _easy._ Little one, I’m here. Geralt will be home after dawn. It’s not dawn yet. I won’t leave you until then.” Yennefer rubbed her back gently, avoiding the welt marks. She raised one hand and lit the candelabras in the room. Warm light to chase away the darkness and fear. She knew exactly what was happening to Ciri. It had happened to Geralt a few times, and the first instance nearly broke her heart and made her want to stop dominating him. They worked through it together and came out stronger, and Yen knew she could help Ciri too.

“You just woke up, it’s been a couple hours since we finished,” Yennefer explained gently. “You feel hurt, don’t you? You feel sad?” Yennefer stroked the tears on Ciri’s cheeks. The girl nodded, sniffling as Yen caressed her face and combed her fingers through her hair. 

“Not… not because _you_ hurt me,” Ciri managed to clarify quietly. “I mean, you did, because I wanted you to. But not, that’s not-“ Ciri broke off and sighed. “I don’t know how to explain.”

“Sweet thing,” Yennefer purred. “I know. It’s alright to feel confused. It’s a chemical reaction in your brain. You were pushed to your limits of pleasure and pain, and without that stimulus you feel empty. It will go away, even out, in time. You’ll feel normal again. Trust me?”

Ciri leaned into Yen’s embrace, nuzzling into her neck. Her mind was still cloudy and sad, but she knew Yen had lots of experience with this. “I trust you. I love you.” 

“I love you too, little one. Thank you for trusting me.” Yennefer gave Ciri a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. She hummed and rubbed their noses together. “Can I take care of you now? How does a bath sound? Something to eat?”

Ciri smiled a little. “Bath sounds good. And… chocolate, please.”

Yen nodded firmly, “Of course. Come with me, sweet one. I’ll conjure the bath, it’s too late to trouble the servants.”

Ciri got up with her and excused herself to the washroom to relieve her bladder before joining Yen at the bedroom’s fireside tub. Her legs felt wobbly, and her _feet,_ fuck, she felt the welts on the bottom of her feet with every step. She winced as she hobbled back into the room. “Yen, can you-?” She sat on the side of the tub, _fuck_ , welts on her ass too. 

“That was rather cruel of me, wasn’t it?” Yennefer smiled apologetically and knelt, casting a simple healing spell over Ciri’s feet. The welts disappeared immediately in a warm glow of light, and Ciri sighed in relief. Yennefer looked up over the girl’s body, covered in marks. “Any others you want healed now?”

Ciri shook her head. “No… not yet. I want Geralt to see.”

Yennefer hummed and held out her hands to Ciri, climbing into the warm water and guiding the girl to join her. Ciri’s back had more welts than her front, so Yennefer pulled Ciri forward to rest chest-to-chest, Ciri’s head laid over her heart. Ciri relaxed against her, sighing as the heat and steam of the bath soothed her abused skin and muscles. The simple, innocent pleasure of cuddling Yen in the tub was already easing the anxiety in her mind. She breathed deeply the calming, grounding scents of the lavender and rosemary oils Yen had sprinkled in the bath and exhaled a contented sigh. 

“This is so nice,” Ciri mumbled gratefully. She pressed her face into Yen’s soft breasts, planting a kiss over her heart.

“Good, little one,” Yennefer purred. She listened carefully to the rhythm of Ciri’s heart, hearing it calm and even out the longer they sat together in the tub. She reached for a soft washcloth and gently cleaned Ciri’s neck, ears, and shoulders before moving down her back. She took extra care over every welt, only applying the least amount of pressure needed to wipe off the dried sweat from earlier. Ciri inhaled sharply when the cloth dipped between her legs. “Sore,” she explained to Yen. The sorceress nodded.

“I’m sure you are, darling. I have something for that, and your marks, when we get out of the tub.”

“Mmm… ready,” Ciri murmured, feeling sleepy again. The thought of a warm, soft bed and Yen’s healing hands was enticing. Yen kissed her forehead and set down the washcloth. 

“Alright, little love, up now. Easy. You can lean on me.” Yennefer wrapped her arm around Ciri’s waist and helped her out of the tub, picking up the towel she’d left warming by the fire as she brought the girl back to their bed. She dried off Ciri quickly, carefully, and set her down on the fresh satin sheets she’d conjured up while they were in the bath. A quick pat down of herself with the towel and a rustle through the nightstand for the necessary salve, and she settled onto the bed beside Ciri. “On your front, my sweet.” Ciri rolled over obediently and sprawled out on the sheets, closing her eyes. Yen dipped her fingers in the salve and rubbed her hands to warm it up. Chamomile and arnica, soothing and pain relieving. She worked the salve over each welt, then very very gently into Ciri’s ass. She smiled when Ciri raised her hips slightly as her fingers breached her entrance, as if she was ready to take another round. Yen wasn’t going to take advantage of her, though, not while she was in a sensitive state. The sorceress leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ciri’s cute bum, then put her salve away.

She opened the top drawer of her nightstand and withdrew a bar of chocolate from her not-so-secret stash that she had to refill every full moon when Ciri got her period. She broke off a few squares and set the chocolate safely on the nightstand where it wouldn’t be forgotten about and melted during the night. 

“Open,” Yen instructed softly as she held a square of chocolate to Ciri’s lips. Ciri ate it, moaning gratefully. Yen snuggled down and pulled the covers over them before feeding her another bite. After a few more little bites Ciri shook her head, having had her fill. Yen popped the last square into her own mouth and sighed happily. “Better now, Ciri?” she asked as she laid her head down on the pillow next to Ciri, close enough so that the girl could touch her if she wanted to.

Ciri did scoot closer just an inch so she could kiss Yen’s lips. “Much better, thank you-oOoh,” Ciri’s voice cut off into a wide yawn and she blinked sleepily. “Mmm… wake me when Geralt’s here?”

“Of course,” Yen soothed. She watched as Ciri closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Dawn wasn’t far away, just a few hours, and Yen didn’t doubt that Geralt was eager to come home. Though she knew Ciri had told the Witcher _why_ they needed privacy and Geralt had clearly agreed, Yen had no idea how he would react to seeing the marks on Ciri. Or if the submissive in him would be jealous of sharing his domme. She hummed softly and stroked Ciri’s pale hair. Time would tell…  
  


Oh, no. At dawn, Yen stood corrected. _Growls_ would tell.

If Yennefer hadn’t lived with Geralt for so many years and seen him in various moods, she would have been terrified by the look in his golden eyes, pupils focused piercingly at the intersection of Yen’s arms and Ciri’s welt-covered shoulders. His lips were drawn back over his teeth in a snarl, his chest heaving with adrenaline as he was overwhelmed with the need to protect Ciri. He rushed towards the bed, stopped only when Yen picked up her leg and pressed her foot against his hip. Upon contact Geralt felt himself freeze in place like a living statue. He strained his muscles and received no give at all. His medallion vibrated angrily on his chest. He growled loudly, outraged by the use of magic to restrain him. The noise woke Ciri and she gasped at the sight of a feral Geralt ready to pounce on them. 

“Calm. Yourself. Witcher.” Yen’s words were a command, not a suggestion. “Calm yourself and I’ll let you go.”

“Geralt!” Ciri threw the sheets off herself and got up, throwing her arms around her husband’s waist. “I’m alright, daddy, it’s okay. _Yen_ ,” she pleaded the sorceress’s name. Yennefer sighed and released her spell, and Geralt tumbled onto the bed in Ciri’s arms. He was still growling, quieter now as he scented Ciri’s neck and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

“I smell _fear_ ,” Geralt gritted angrily. “Hurt her all you want, if she wants it, but if I _ever_ smell fear on her again, Yen-“

“Enough. I won’t tolerate threats. Not in this bed. Not from my _pet_. You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Yen snarled back. Her fist was clenched, not raised but ready. 

“Aaand _this_ is why I sent him away,” Ciri sighed. She stroked her fingers through Geralt’s white hair, scratching his scalp to calm him. Geralt was grumbling something under his breath and Ciri sent Yennefer an imploring look. 

Yennefer hummed, unclenching her fist. “Geralt, darling, my love. Do you remember the second time we played together? When you had your first drop?”

“Mm,” Geralt mumbled. He remembered it quite clearly. Anxiety, fear, emptiness, and feeling like his head would never be right again. It had scared the shit out of him _and_ Yennefer. 

“Ciri had one earlier this night,” Yennefer continued. “As you can see she’s doing better, but that’s what you’re smelling. It was _not_ from when she and I played together.”

“This true, Ciri?” Geralt raised his head to look at his wife, studying her face. Ciri nodded with her eyes steady on his, letting him read her emotions. Geralt finally sighed and relaxed against her shoulder, curling up around her. 

“Sorry, Yen,” Geralt grumbled. Yen humph’d and settled down against her pillows. 

“Come lay down?” Ciri asked Geralt. The Witcher untangled himself from her and stood up to remove his clothes, then climbed into bed beside her. Ciri scooted towards Yen to make room for him. This was their regular sleeping arrangement: Ciri in the middle and her protectors on either side. Geralt hummed and ran his fingers over the welts on Ciri’s back. He knew they came from a riding crop, not a whip or a belt. Yen had gone easy on her… but to him, any pain caused to Ciri was too much. It made his heart ache looking at them. Even if she had wanted them… He sighed deeply and kissed Ciri’s head. 

“How many?” Geralt asked softly, to either of them. Yennefer answered him, “Twenty.”

Geralt sucked in a breath. Hurt, it fucking _hurt_ him. Ciri, sweet Ciri, she didn’t have mutations to perfect her senses of smell or hearing. But Yennefer could sense the distress in Geralt, the simmering anger beneath his calm surface. They made eye contact over Ciri’s head. Geralt growled. Yennefer huffed. 

“Later, pet, leave her out of this,” Yennefer urged. Her face gentled, and Geralt had the stunning (and let’s be real, arousing) thought that Yennefer felt towards him the way he felt towards Ciri. Protective, wanting to be in charge of his safety. His source of pleasure who also gifted him pain. The hands that he trusted with his life, his dignity, and his manhood. 

Looking into Yen’s eyes, his hurt and anger were understood and acknowledged. It made his heart weak and his eyes blur. He should have known to trust his mistress, that she wanted to keep him safe just as much as she wanted to satisfy Ciri. He shouldn’t have growled at her, disrespected her. He squeezed his eyes shut and let his tears hit the pillow, glad that Ciri’s back was to him so she wouldn’t see him like this. 

Yen saw. She had seen him this vulnerable, and worse, a hundred times in their long lives. She reached out and stroked Geralt’s cheeks, brushing away those tears. He pressed his face against her hand, aching for her touch. “Please, mistress, help me be good for you,” his voice cracked as he looked at her. Yen cooed to him and pulled away from Ciri, who had fallen asleep. She stood up and crossed the room quickly, unlocking her toy cabinet and retrieving what Geralt needed. 

She smiled at Geralt’s little whine of need as she returned to the bed. She sat next to him and smoothed her fingers through his hair, brushing it away from his neck. He turned his head towards her, eyes closed in pleasure at her touch. She slipped the collar around his neck and tightened it, leaving a finger’s breadth of space between his skin and the leather. Tight enough for him to feel it, loose enough for him to wear it for an extended period of time comfortably. She had brought another item with her, and Geralt didn’t need to open his eyes to know what it was. The metallic jingle gave it away. He turned his hips towards her, spreading his legs. 

“Good boy,” Yennefer purred. She slid the chastity cage over Geralt’s cock, settling the ring around the base of his cock and balls, and closing the clasp. She pressed the lock and key into his hand. This was tradition, as important as wearing the cage itself. Geralt hummed in pleasure as he slid the lock through the clasp, closing it and locking himself in with the key, then giving the key back to Yennefer. 

“Thank you, mistress,” Geralt murmured happily. Yen leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, then the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. She stayed with him for a few moments, nuzzling him sweetly and whispering praise as he melted into the mattress beneath her. 

“Sweet boy, my good wolf, behaving so well for your mistress,” Yennefer cooed to him. “I’m going to lay down beside Ciri again now. When it’s time to get up I’ll put your leash on and keep you at my side all morning. Would you like that?”

Geralt moaned. Yennefer smiled and kissed his lips one more time. She scratched his chin fondly before standing up and returning the key of the chastity cage to her toy cabinet, which she closed and locked. When she returned to bed Geralt had curled around Ciri again and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Yen took a moment to admire them laying there together, and marveled that these two people trusted her deeply enough to give her their self-control. She loved them so much it stunned her. To protect their deepest desires was an honor, something she took very seriously. 

She slipped under the covers beside Ciri and rested an arm over both of them, holding them tight. A little more sleep, then she had a busy day of pet taming and gods knew what Ciri needed from her. She smiled to herself. 

Well worth the trouble, both of them. They always had been, always would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit I just keep upping the chapters. 😂
> 
> It started out as a one shot  
> How did it end up like this  
> It was only oneshot  
> IT WAS ONLY ONESHOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings/tags: pet play, sub space, hand feeding, fluff, not nearly enough smut, but don’t worry the next chapter is all porn, we’re talking P in V, V on V, V on A, M to A, M on C, all the variations, and yes I’ve had one too many White Claws tonight, how did you guess

“Uuuuurgh,” Ciri groaned as she sat up. The welts were stinging and throbbing and she was quite finished with them. She looked around for Yen and spotted her bustling around the room in her sheer white dressing gown, pouring cups of tea for the breakfast that the servants had brought up and placed on their little sitting table by the fireplace. Ciri’s stomach made a rather undignified noise at the thought of food and she bounced out of their big bed and towards Yen.

“Mmm, I’m starving. Yen - can you heal these now? I don’t like pain as much as I thought I did,” Ciri added as she picked up a muffin and began eating ravenously. The sorceress winked at her knowingly and turned her around, stroking her hands over the welts and casting a simple healing spell. The welts faded, turning white then back to Ciri’s normal pale skin color as if nothing had ever happened. Yen squeezed Ciri’s ass affectionately and kissed her neck. “Better now, little love?” Yen asked gently, pleased when the girl nodded her gratitude.

“Thank you, Yen.” Ciri took a seat at the table and sipped her tea before looking back at the bed. “Geralt? Are you not hungry?”

Geralt was awake, but didn’t stir. Ciri frowned in confusion. It wasn’t like him to not respond to her, or to not want food. Yen laughed and pulled something out of her pocket. She held out her hand, displaying a black leather leash to Ciri. “Sorry, love, he’s mine for a few hours.” Yen walked over to the bed and brushed aside Geralt’s hair, stroking his head. He blinked sleepily and hmm’d his greeting to her, looking up at her with amber eyes full of trust and love. He was deeply relaxed, his heart rate almost imperceptible. _Already in his happy place_ , Yen thought with pride. He sat up and tilted his neck away from her, baring his throat and the collar in submission.

“Good boy,” Yen praised him, clipping the leash onto his collar and tugging ever-so-slightly, just enough to instruct him to come with her. “You may walk.” She led him over to the table where Ciri was sitting and took her own seat, then pointed at the ground next to her feet. Geralt sat obediently facing towards her, and Yen guided his head to rest against her thigh. From this position he could watch her every move, and she could monitor him. 

And pet him. And play with his hair. And feed him. And tell him he’s a good pet who makes his mistress happy. 

Yennefer sipped her tea and broke open a blueberry muffin, humming in satisfaction as she took a big bite. It was still warm and the blueberries melted in her mouth. “Mmm, cook outdid himself with these,” she murmured. She pulled off a generous piece and hand fed it to Geralt, letting him lick her palm and fingers clean once he’d finished. She ate the rest of her breakfast like this, supplying Geralt with his portion and letting him lap from her tea cup when he was thirsty. Ciri watched them in amusement, trying to keep her attention on chatting with Yennefer and failing miserably.

“-I’m sorry,” Ciri finally cut in. “I have no idea what you’ve been saying. I have so many questions.”

Yennefer laughed and rested her hand on Geralt’s head protectively. He nuzzled against her thigh and she stroked the nape of his neck with her other hand, in a slow and soothing motion. “I’m sure you do. Go ahead, ask me anything.”

“Well… I’ve seen you use the collar and leash, but in bed.”

“Yes?”

“It’s just…” Ciri frowned, watching them interact. Geralt seemed closer to sleep or meditation than to arousal, not that he could get fully hard with his cage on anyway. “I thought it was a sex thing?”

“Mm, it can be, yes,” Yennefer replied with a nod. “But it can also just be this.”

Nope, that didn’t even come close to answering all of Ciri’s questions. “So it’s… _not_ sexual? Or it doesn’t end in sex? It’s just role playing? I’m sorry, I just don’t quite get it.”

Yennefer smiled secretively. She held a finger up to her lips. “Shh, listen…” She returned her hand to Geralt’s neck, scratching and rubbing gently while he nuzzled against her thigh lazily. She traced a finger along the rim of the collar, glancing against his Adam’s apple then dipping under the leather to pull it against his neck. Ciri listened, not sure for what, until she heard a soft breathy rumble coming from Geralt. Almost like a growl, but without the edge. It was so quiet, but once she noticed it in connection with the blissful look on his face and the heaviness of his body where he rested against Yen’s leg, it became deafening.

“Is that… is he _purring_?” Ciri asked in amazement, eyes wide as she watched him. Yen grinned in pleasure, releasing his collar to pet his hair once again. The purring got louder. 

“Yes, Ciri. You see, this is a lot of things. What Geralt and I do, and what I’ve done with you, can be anything to any number of people. For some it’s connected to sex and that’s it, and that’s perfectly fine. For some it’s this, and no sex, and that’s good too. For some it’s both. And none of these arrangements are right or wrong as long as the people involved take care of each other.” Yen paused, and placed a hand under Geralt’s chin, turning his face upwards towards her. He blinked his eyes open, dazed and unfocused on anything except for her. Her smile, her touch, her love. 

“Ciri, what _this_ is,” Yen continued softly, not leaving eye contact with Geralt as he looked at her like she was the only source of sun and air in his world. “This is trust. This is ten years of dedication, and work on our relationship, and love. This is not giving up. This is safety.”

There were tears in Geralt’s eyes, and Yen brushed them away. He closed his eyes, and Yen guided him back down to her thigh where he pressed a kiss to her skin before settling back into his former position. Ciri swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling affected by the intimacy she was watching. Yennefer looked up at her, smiling in reassurance.

“Oh, now, let’s not _all_ get emotional. It can be quite serious but mostly it’s fun, and relaxing for both of us. Geralt, as you know, not the best with words. Myself, not the most gracious when displeased. This gives us a way to heal together. To let him prove to be good, and let me prove to be kind. It… it works for us,” Yennefer shrugged and poured herself another cup of tea. “As for the purring, that was a _very_ welcome surprise about a year into doing this. The first time I heard it, I almost orgasmed without touching myself.” Yennefer laughed and Ciri blushed, giggling. Yen shook her head, smiling. “I didn’t almost cum because of the sound. But rather… the amount of trust it takes for a _Witcher_ to give away his power and self-control to the point where not only does he _stop trying_ to monitor his own safety but he _gives_ that to someone else… I never thought…” Yen drifted off, sighing as she listened to Geralt purr. “It’s an honor, really, is what it is. If it turns into sex, that’s just the cherry on top. This, as he is now, is just as satisfying to me as sex.”

Ciri nodded, letting it all sink in. She had glimpses of Geralt and Yen’s private life over the years since she began her relationship with Geralt, but she had never pried too deeply into it. When she was invited, she was happy to join in. When they wanted to be alone, she respected their space. She realized now, watching them and hearing Yennefer talk, that she had been granted a new level of intimacy with them. Her stomach fluttered a little, feeling loved. 

“Thank you,” she whispered to Yen. She added, gently, “Thank you, Geralt.” The purring was steady, strong. They sat in silence together for a few moments, enjoying the safe space they’d made together. Ciri broke the silence, rather sheepishly, “Yen, I… I think it’s just sex for me, if we do it again. That’s alright? I… don’t enjoy pain… and I have shit obedience…”

“I know, you’ve made that very clear in the past day,” Yennefer laughed kindly. “And that’s fine, my love, like I said, if you only want to be bound or hit during sex that’s wonderful and fine and perfect. Anytime you want that or anything else, you can ask me.” 

Ciri nodded. “Thank you, Yen.” She stood up and leaned down to kiss Yen’s lips. The sorceress returned her kiss, sucking on her bottom lip before releasing her. “Mm, I’m gonna go to the garden and read,” Ciri said. “I love you.”

“Love you too, little one.” 

Ciri dressed herself in her typical trousers and blouse, not bothering with shoes or socks since she was only walking around in the garden. She looked back at Yen and Geralt before she left. Yen was leaning over in her chair, Geralt standing up on his knees, kissing each other sensuously. Yen’s hand was wrapped tightly around the leash, holding him up against her, and his hands were fisted in her dressing gown. Ciri smiled, almost wanting to stay to see what happened next, but willing to give them their privacy.

After all, she already had something special brewing in her mind for tonight…

  
  
  
  
  


“Geeeeeraaaalt,” Ciri sang out her husband’s name, holding out her hands to him as he approached her. The collar was gone now, and he was freshly washed and dressed in her favorite black breeches and white linen shirt. Geralt smiled warmly and swept her into his arms, spinning her around in the flower garden. 

“Mmm,” Geralt hummed happily as he buried his face in Ciri’s neck and scented her. His sweet, beautiful, strong wife. “I’ve missed you. Thank you for earlier. I needed discipline.”

“That’s alright. I understand, _daddy_ ,” Ciri emphasized cheekily. “I did enjoy seeing you like that. You make me feel like that, you know?”

Geralt growled softly at that, setting her down and squeezing her ass as he held her against him. Ciri nearly jumped in surprise to feel something metallic between them where she expected a hard cock. She looked down, then up, raising an eyebrow.

“Hm, she hasn’t released me yet. She will, when she thinks I’ve behaved well for long enough,” Geralt explained, smoothing kisses over her forehead and temples. “Don’t worry, I don’t need to be a saint. Just no penetration. I have plenty of other ways to get you off…” He drifted off, dipping his head down and sucking at the pulse point on her neck. Ciri moaned, arching against him. What a tease, to have him home and have his cock under literal lock and key…

“Geralt,” Ciri said suddenly, squeezing his shoulders to get his attention. “Hey. Listen.” Geralt sighed and pulled away from her, putting on his _stern, serious mentor_ look. Ciri laughed and slapped at his shoulder, “Alright, not that serious, please. I just wanted to ask if you’d help me with something.”

Geralt gave her _the eyes_ \- the _really, did you have the ask_ eyes. “Cirilla, you are my wife and my destiny, I would help you with anything.”

Ciri nodded. “Well… I wanted to do something nice for Yen. She’s taken such great care of us, and hasn’t asked for anything in return. I think… I’d like to pamper her. Please her, make her feel good. Hm?”

“Hm,” Geralt agreed. “I think she would like that quite a bit. Might take a little convincing, but there’s two of us and one of her.”

“Still not the best odds.”

“I agree.”

“But we can try?”

Geralt leaned down and kissed her tenderly. “Of course. Tonight, we’ll take care of her.”

Ciri dropped her hand to Geralt’s trousers and palmed at his cock cage, pulling gently on it and giggling in delight at the way it bounced back when she released it. Geralt moaned and squirmed under her touch. “Maybe if we’re very good to her she’ll let your cock out so I can ride it, daddy.”

“Fuck, baby,” Geralt cursed, tilting his head back and taking a deep breath of the fresh garden air to calm himself and his base instincts telling him to mount, fuck, and cum in his wife. “The two of you will be the death of me.” He laughed, and Ciri backed away with a flourished bow. She reached out to grasp his hand and led him towards the garden walk. 

“Come on, we have planning to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ;)  
> 


End file.
